


Young And Starting Again

by jacksonwng



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Overprotective Derek, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwng/pseuds/jacksonwng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Stiles heard of it was when Derek nearly busted down his front door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young And Starting Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MemeKon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeKon/gifts).



> Written as part of the pack gift exchange for memekon
> 
> Unbeta'd so all miskakes are my own

 

The first Stiles heard of it was when Derek nearly busted down his front door.

He had just taken the door off the latch when it bounced open, the wood shaking on the hinges and ruckashing off the wall. Stiles yelped and scrambled backwards, his eyes widening on the imposing figure that seemed to fill the doorway more than he ever did. Derek stepped over the threshold and his eyes flashed blue, his teeth baring, and Stiles wondered whether Derek had finally gone insane and decided to give into the urge to kill him for all the misdemeanors in the past.

He swallowed, tried to smile and held up his hands in surrender. “Hey there Derek, buddy, pal, what’s wrong friend? Nothing can be so bad that you want to tear out the throat of the delicate human, not to mention the son of the sheriff and -  _ah_!”

Stiles’ words cut off with a wounded cry as Derek gripped at the collar of his shirt, hands clawed and cutting through the fabric, and hauled him off the ground. Stiles winced when his back connected with the wall behind him and his hands reached up to scrambled with the clasped hand.

“Hey-ay, are the claws really necessary?” he joked shakily.

Derek growled. “You fucking asshole.”

“Wait, what? What did I do?” Stiles demanded. The sound of fabric shredding met his ears.

“She’s my sister -  _my little sister_  - and you…” Derek cut off with an angered noise.

Stiles couldn’t stop the confusion from crossing his face. Yes, he and Cora had been dating for a while now - since she and Derek had come back to town one and a half years ago when everything had gone to shit. If Stiles was being honest, if Cora and Derek hadn’t been there, he probably would have fallen apart. They all would have.

But Derek had gotten over that Stiles was dating Cora. They’d had a whole conversation and everything. A long, traumatic conversation and Stiles was likely never to forget. So why was Derek freaking out now?

“I haven’t done anything to Cora,” Stiles tried to soothe.

It didn’t seem to help, judging by the way that Derek’s jaw locked, the noise at the back of his throat sounding dangerous, and the way his eyes seemed to glow just a little bit more. Stiles suppressed a terrified whimper.  He had no idea what he had done, what happened. He wracked his brain quickly, desperately searching for anything that could explain and hopefully get him out of this situation, but Derek didn’t think he could be reasoned with and god, Stiles was going to die…

“Derek… _Derek!_ ” Cora’s sharp voice drifted from the open door and Stiles had never been so pleased to see the irritated face of his girlfriend. Her hand landed forcibly on her brother’s shoulder and yanked, just enough for his grip to loosen on Stiles so he could scramble out of reach.

“Cora, he…” Derek started and was cut off quickly with a frustrated, “I haven’t had the chance to tell him yet.”

Stiles stilled from where he was checking the rips in his shirt at the words and looked up at the Hale siblings, eyes narrowed suspiciously. He eyed them for a moment, watching the way that they stared each other down, communicating through stares, before he spoke.

“Haven’t told me what?”

Cora glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and crossed her arms over her chest, the way that she always did when she was nervous about something, which really did nothing to put Stiles at ease. “It’s what I coming over here to talk about, but of course, Derek had to jump the gun…”

“You couldn’t really expect me to just stay at home when I find our about  _that_ ,” Derek defended his actions.

“Tell him what?” Stiles questioned with a huff through gritted teeth.

Cora’s eyes darted between the two men quickly before shaking her hand and storming determinedly across the hallway. She grasped Stiles’ hand around the wrist and tugged him towards the stairs.

“We’ll talk upstairs, away from annoying brothers,” Cora muttered to him, although Stiles suspected the last bit was more for her own benefit than anyone elses. Stiles glanced behind him at Derek, as if hoping that man’s glower would be enough to explain everything but nope, just left him confused and just a little scared.

He stayed quiet until they reached his bedroom. He even closed the door behind him, though it wasn’t really necessary with werewolf hearing, but if it made Cora feel more comfortable, he would do it. But once the door was shut, she just seemed more nervous. It was like the vexation from before had drained out of her and now there was just…tension everywhere, in the line of her shoulders, in her gaze, and yeah, that had Stiles worrying.

He took a step closer and placed his hands carefully on her forearms. His thumb brushed comfortingly over her shoulders. “Hey,” he whispered, “What’s the matter?”

“I’m sorry, about Derek,” Cora stated instead, and smiled unsteadily, “He…overreacted to the news I guess. He worries and…” she trailed off.

“What news?” Stiles asked softly, “It has to be bad considering your brother seemed fully prepared to kill me.”

Cora shook her head in negative. “He wouldn’t kill you. Just maim you seriously.”

Stiles snorted in amusement. “Yeah, that makes me feel better.” Cora took in a shaky breath and Stiles tried to look encouraging, “It can’t be that bad.”

“It’s not bad, just…unexpected,” she corrected cautiously, “I…haven’t come on yet…and I won’t for the next nine months. Give or take.”

It took a while for Stiles’ brain to fully comprehend what was being said. He blamed it on the adrenaline from the attack previous that was keeping the blood from staying in his head long enough to process words. He blinked a few times and rolled his jaw, which had dropped when he wasn’t looking. Cora was staring at him expectantly and yeah, he should probably say something, shouldn’t he?

“Are…” his voice squeaked and he stopped short, clearing his throat before continuing, “are you sure?”

“Positive. I took a test and,” she shifted from one foot to the other, “Derek smelt it on me this morning.”

“He smelt pregnancy on you?” Stiles clarified.

“The new hormones change the pheromones released so yes, he could smell my body adapting to c-carrying a child,” Cora explained, stumbling just a little and it looked as if she had only just reached the understanding of the reality of the situation in that moment. “I’m carrying a baby.”

“You’re carrying a baby,” Stiles repeated back dumbly. His eyes dropped to her abdomen which seemed to be suddenly surrounded by a forcefield of importance that kind of scared him. A lot.

“Your baby,” Cora stated, her hands shifting to splay over the area.

“My baby,” Stiles recited, his gaze unwavering. She didn’t look as if she were pregnant but then again, was she supposed to this early on? When did a baby bump start to appear? How long was she anyway? Was their baby a tadpole like he vaguely remembered from the ‘stages of development’ in science class? Did werewolf babies develop differently? Would the baby be a werewolf at all? His mind whirled with question after question, all unanswered, and he felt his breathing stop for a moment before it picked up again.

“We’re going to be parents,” Stiles announced breathlessly.

“We’re going to be parents,” Cora echoed and nodded, “Fuck.”

“Fuck, fuck is a good word to use right now,” he laughed with an edge of hysteria to his voice. He ran a hand down his face and groaned loudly. “You were wrong. Derek is going to kill me. And then my dad will. Fuck. We’re going to parents. We’re going to…” he stopped sharply. He glanced at Cora uncertainly and swallowed, “What…what are we going to do about it?”

“What do you mean?” Cora questioned, eyes narrowing a little.

“Are we…there are other options than…” Stiles’ mouth felt numb as he spoke, as he hoped that he wouldn’t receive an approving response. Maybe it was the most responsible thing to do, to not bring a baby into a world that was still so dangerous, that was unpredictable and at a time where they were both supposed to be focusing on degrees and college; not hospital appointments and baby clothes but…he didn’t think he could do it. It wasn’t down to him though. It was Cora’s body, Cora’s child as much as his and if that’s what she wanted, he would stand by her and do whatever he could to make it easier.

“I…” Cora paused, as if gathering her thoughts before continuing, “Ever since the fire, I wanted family. Derek is all I have left and then there’s you and Scott and even Allison - and god, I never expected that to happen - and now, okay it wasn’t planned and this isn’t exactly the best time but I…I think I’m ready.”

Stiles smiled goofily and reached out to press his hand over hers, a protective shield over her stomach. His fingers slipped between Cora’s and his lips twitched at the corners at the warm feeling that curled into his stomach.

“So we’re doing this,” Stiles sighed out.

Cora hummed, her lips curling upward. “I guess we are.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first stora fic so I'd love to know what you guys think and if I should write any more for the pairing :)
> 
> For more ficcery, you can follow me [here](http://queenofhales.tumblr.com)


End file.
